Every Second Counts
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: Dean is off having sex with random girls every night; Sam snaps. Spoilers to Season 2 finale. Wincest.


Every Second Counts

By: KellyCRocker59

I hope this is in character and not too cheesy...this is how I believe the first episode of season 3 should have gone down. Please review!

* * *

Dean opened the door as quietly as he could, walking into the dark room and closing it silently behind him. He bolted the lock behind him, and continued his way inside. However, as he looked toward the bed furthest from the door for its usual inhabitant, he saw only smoothed out sheets that hadn't yet been touched. He then looked around the room, but it was too dark to spot who he was looking for.

"Finally back, Dean?"

A light came on from the lamp near the window, and sitting in the chair there was Sam, holding a half empty beer bottle.

"Sammy, what are you doing still up? It's like two in the morning, dude."

"The question is, where have you been?" Sam retorted, his head only slightly tilted down so that his hair was like a curtain over his eyes.

"You know where I was, Sam." Dean said defensively, shedding his jacket and his button-up shirt, leaving him a short-sleeved black shirt.

"Yeah, I do, actually, if it's the same place that you've been the past two weeks." Sam replied, Dean almost flinching from the coldness of the other male's words.

"What's wrong with you, Sammy? You never stay up and wait for me to get back." Dean asked, a growing concern forming inside him.

"Sleep doesn't exactly come easy when I know my brother is in an alley banging some drunken chick for the dozenth time in the past two weeks into a brick wall." Sam muttered, the chill still coating every word.

"Sammy, I'm-"

"Yeah, I know Dean, you're gonna die in a year. I get it."

"Yeah, so what's the problem?" Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The problem is that I fucking love you, Dean!" Sam snapped, head lifting and showing tears getting ready to slide down his cheeks, "And I'm so fucking tired of you banging all these random girls, I want you to fucking love me back!"

Dean was breathless. Sam wiped the tears off almost violently, and kept his gaze on Dean. There was a long, piercing silence, and then Dean spoke.

"You should go to bed, Sammy." He muttered barely loud enough to be heard, breaking eye contact and looking at the floor.

Sam chuckled shortly, angrily, as he did when he was frustrated.

"I knew you would do this, Dean. I tell you how I feel, and you just pretend like I didn't even say anything! Man, I am so sick of your crap! I thought I could be nice because this the last year I'm gonna have with you, but I can't keep these things inside anymore! I thought I would have all this time to tell you, but that's cut short and how do you react? You pretend like you still have all the time in the world!"

"Sam, just…go to bed. We can talk about this in the morning." Dean replied, sitting on his bed and removing his shoes."

Sam stood, and threw the beer bottle against the wall.

"Dammit, Dean! You don't get it, do you? When this year is over, you're _done_. I'm never gonna see you again, and you're never gonna see me. You want your last year to be about getting all the sex you can, really?"

"Sam, please just go to bed." Dean said in return.

"I know you love me, Dean…why can't you just admit it? Why can't we just be together?!"

"You know what Sam, yeah, I do love you! I love you so much, in fact, that I'm gonna die in a year for you! I'm sorry if I don't want to get involved with you and then just leave you here in an even worse state then if I had just left all well enough alone!" Dean snapped, standing and finding himself in Sam's face.

"You ever think maybe you should leave this world without any regrets, Dean? Like maybe even if you did leave me here after we…had something…it would still be better then never being able to be with the only person you really love?" Sam retorted.

Before Dean even knew what was going on their lips were crashing together, their hands all over each other. Then he was pulling away, no matter how amazing it felt; and it was the best feeling he had ever had in his life.

"S-Sam, stop…" Dean managed through gasps, trying to pull away from Sam's lips but the other male's lips chased his, gaining one more kiss before pulling away.

That left then just standing there, both out of breath, with Dean's hands now on Sam's hips and Sam's hands wadded gently in Dean's shirt.

"Dean…please just give me this one thing. This is all I want before you leave…" Sam whispered, pressing their foreheads together, the desperation dripping from every word.

"Sam…Lord I love you so much…"

"Then show it, Dean…please…"

Dean sighed, and then spoke, "Those girls, they…you know they don't mean anything right? I just…I had to channel what I really wanted into other outlets…"

"Dean…you don't have to explain yourself to me…" Sam murmured.

"No, I do, Sammy…it's my fault I did this…I made sex look so…casual. But I don't want you to think it is, Sam. It's supposed to be special."

Sam was silent, and then he pressed their lips together again. When they parted, Sam looked away from Dean's eyes, cheeks reddening.

"Then why don't you…show me how…it should really be?"

Dean couldn't help but smile at Sam's gentle blush, but then had to get serious; he didn't want to hurt his little brother, "Sammy…"

"Please, Dean…I've wanted this for…for a long, long time."

Dean sighed, "Yeah…yeah I have too."

Sam pressed their lips together again, and Dean's chest tightened. Then he was laying Sam down on the bed, and their clothes were being pulled off…

It was everything Dean wanted it to be, and as he laid there afterwards, with a sleeping Sam's head lying on his chest, the other male curled up against him, he realized that this was all he had really ever wanted. So now, he had better make every damn second of this year count.


End file.
